Voice messaging systems are in widespread use in businesses of every size around the world. A typical voice messaging system includes a database or other data repository for voice mail messages and a voice messaging server, such as Avaya Inc.'s Aria™, Serenade™, and Intuity Audix™ products. The voice messaging server controls storage and retrieval of voice messages to/from the data repository.
With the advent of text messaging, traditional voice messaging systems are being replaced by unified messaging systems. Such systems have the ability to create and respond to multimedia messages with fidelity to the originator from either a telephone or Personal Computer (PC)/laptop. Personal call control further permits realtime control of incoming calls and call rebound with message processing. Examples of unified messaging systems are Avaya Inc.'s Unified Messenger™ and Modular Messaging™ products. Unified messaging systems commonly reside in a server that attaches to a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) and converses across a Local Area Network (LAN) with other messaging servers and clients.
A recurring problem in voice and unified messaging systems is having to play a voice message repeatedly to record important message information, such as names, street addresses, telephone numbers, email addresses, and the like. Some messaging systems permit a user to manually slow or accelerate the replay speed of a voice message by pressing an actuator or manipulating an icon in a graphical user interface. Such systems, however, can be frustrating to use as a user may not be able to reduce the speed until a portion of the important message information is already played, thereby requiring him or her to replay the message again and fast forward to the missed information.